


Dia de Muertos

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Halloween, M/M, Mystery, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Out of Character, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: День мертвых.





	Dia de Muertos

**Author's Note:**

> Voltaire – Day of the Dead
> 
> Автор: Elhuml  
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

Хэллоуин Стайлз не любил.

Ну, то есть до театрализованного фарса, который устраивали люди, (а особенно эти переселенцы к северу от Мексики) ему дела не было совсем. Это были всего лишь отголоски давней заокеанской радости окончания уборки урожая, жалкая пародия на умерший вместе с кельтами Самайн. Смотрелось смешно и горько – Стайлз скучал по тому времени, когда люди праздновали смену времен года, а не искали повода устроить вечеринку покрупнее.

По тем же причинам он не любил то, что про себя тоже называл Хэллоуином – День мертвых в его родной Мексике, когда-то большой праздник его погибшего народа. Даже название его стало чужим – Диа де Муэртос, из языка, привезенного жестокими убийцами-колонизаторами, оно выглядело едва ли не самой большой насмешкой. Катрина₁, правда, была еще хуже.

Лидия, которая тоже когда-то вместе со Стайлзом занималась делами загробного мира, находила в этом свою прелесть. Она всегда была неравнодушна к ярким нарядам и веселью – как она вообще оказалась на троне Миктлана₂, Стайлз никогда не понимал. Скорей всего, в наказание.

Пожалуй, единственным, кто каждый год поддерживал Стайлза в его расстроенных чувствах, был Дерек. Дерек был каким-то кельтским божеством, кажется, из Племен богини Дану₃, и по понятным причинам тоже терпеть не мог Хэллоуин.

Стайлз не знал, почему они, боги погибших народов, оставались живы, почему не исчезали вместе с верой в них, когда верить становилось некому. Многие тысячи лет истории оставили после себя бесчисленную толпу неприкаянных сущностей, таких, как они с Дереком и Лидией. Конечно, их звали иначе – но Дереку было не под силу даже произнести настоящее имя Стайлза, а тот был уверен, что имя Дерека – нечто среднее между кашлем и крепким ругательством.

Не знал этого и Дерек, но как-то по большой пьяни в прошлом или позапрошлом году начал рассуждать о термодинамике – мол, энергия не может никуда просто так исчезнуть, и поэтому они зависли в таком состоянии.

В тот день Стайлз сделал себе мысленную зарубку не задавать вопросы бытия пьяному Дереку.

В этом году была очередь Стайлза выбирать выпивку – он страстно полюбил разные ликеры, которые напоминали сладкий алкоголь ацтеков. Дерек морщился и бурчал, что ликеры – для женщин, но пил исправно.

\- Может, устроим им настоящий День мертвых? – тоскливо предложил Стайлз. Они пили бейлис, и Стайлз принял раза в два больше, чем Дерек. Тот пил крохотными глотками – ему было слишком сладко.

\- Хочешь проблем с Эшу₄? – резонно поинтересовался Дерек. Мимо окон захолустного бара носились аляповато одетые юноши и девушки, некоторые в гриме под черепа. Стайлз поморщился и отвернулся. Ему стало противно.

\- О, да ладно, Барон₅ и сам сейчас не просыхает, - Стайлз многозначительно поболтал бейлисом в стакане, - вот только у него ром, а не ликер. Это, сам понимаешь, большая разница.

Дерек только фыркнул. Он осторожничал с вуду, и вполне объяснимо – мощная это была вещь, мощная, влиятельная и опасная. Не то чтобы Стайлз и правда хотел с ней связываться.

\- Ладно, я пошутил, - вздохнул Стайлз и замолк. Дерек пожал плечами и уставился в свой стакан.

Дерек Стайлзу нравился – во всех смыслах. С Лидией было весело, да и глаз она радовала как никто из знакомых Стайлза, но Дерек был ему ближе всех. Вернее, стал за годы совместных попоек. Прямо удивительно, как алкоголь сближает людей.

Мало того – Дерек был бессовестно горяч. У древних народов Европы была очевидная болезненная тяга к созданию нечеловечески привлекательных божеств – наверное, это комплексы. Как и у ацтеков – Стайлз с Лидией получились белокожими до безобразия.

Несколько лет назад они – Стайлз с Дереком, не с Лидией – переспали. Тогда они пили обожаемый Дереком виски в каком-то уэлльском пабе. Было сложно найти такой, где не было бы одуревших разряженных компашек – да и вообще никого. Но, прошерстив переулки, они это сделали.

Дерек курил свои жутко воняющие сигареты – дурное влияние мира, такое же, как и сам Хэллоуин, Стайлз с ногами забрался на стул. Между ними не «пробегала искра», их взгляды не «встречались», и вообще не было никаких предпосылок – просто Дерек аккуратно отложил короткий бычок в пепельницу, как-то устало посмотрел на Стайлза и потер ладонью подбородок, задевая тонкие губы. И Стайлз, рискуя сверзиться с высокого стула, опираясь на стойку одним локтем, впился в эти губы немного болезненным, неуклюжим поцелуем.

Над пабом были комнаты; и Стайлз потом почему-то вспоминал, что простыни едковато пахли лимоном. Порошок дешевый, но хотя бы все чисто.

С тех пор как-то все замерло – они не слишком много общались от Хэллоуина до Хэллоуина, и никто об этом так и не упомянул. Стайлз боялся загубить дружбу, а Дерек… Наверное, Дереку было все равно.

Бейлис у Стайлза почти кончился, у Дерека оставалась половина. Он бросал на стакан обреченные взгляды, явно тяготясь тем, что надо бы закончить. Стайлз нагло-понятливо утащил у него стакан и отпил сразу два глотка.

\- В следующий раз возьмем что-то попроще, - сжалился он над Дереком. Тот ничего не ответил, но как-то странно посмотрел на Стайлза, который быстро облизывал уголок губ от ликера.

\- Что? – удивился Стайлз. – Осталось что-то? – и прежде, чем он успел даже поднять руку, Дерек ловко перегнулся через стол и поцеловал Стайлза. Ему не приходилось удерживать равновесие на барном стуле, так что поцелуй был хорош с самого начала.

\- Четыре года, Дерек! – воскликнул Стайлз спустя несколько секунд. – Четыре года ты фигней страдал. Нельзя было сразу сказать, что тебе не все равно?

\- Вообще-то ты не похож на того, кто ждет чего-то от случайного секса, - заметил Дерек. И вместо того, чтобы оскорбиться или спросить о стремных умозаключениях, Стайлз поцеловал его еще раз.

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**

**Author's Note:**

> 1) символ Дня мертвых, скелет, одетый в богатые женские одежды.  
> 2) ацтекский загробный мир.  
> 3) группа кельтских божеств.  
> 4) духи традиции вуду.  
> 5) Барон Самди, проводник царства мертвых в традиции вуду.


End file.
